gu_daoist_masterfandomcom-20200215-history
Fang Yuan
Fang Yuan is the main protagonist of the Daoist Gu (Reverend Insanity) web novel by Gu Zhen Ren. His goal is to seek Eternal life and would do anything to obtain it. In the gu world he belongs to the demonic faction. Personality Fang Yuan possess a cold,determined,wise and calculating personality. He can be very patient when it comes to planning, has a very cautious nature and can be very discreet. These traits had been formed from his 500 years of harsh life living among other gu masters. Fang Yuan most noticeable trait is that he only count on himself and never rely on others when it truly matters. Because of this he could betray anyone on a whim as long there is a opportunity. But this trait also cause many to distrust him. Unlike others who are obsessed with fame and glory, Fang Yuan has never shown any interest in those fleeting things and instead like to hide in the shadows. He can handle failure in certain situations and knows how to take calculated risks. Fang Yuan doesn't mind earning a bad reputation if it benefits him. Fang Yuan shows most of his brilliance in scheming against his enemies by using tactics instead of using brute strength and is very good at finding out his enemies weak points and use it to against them. Compared to other protagonists who lacks enough determination to take actions on weaker opponents, Fang Yuan is more willingly of taking on weaker opponents. If the enemy is too strong, Fang Yuan would retreat and hide out until he become strong enough to crush them or if there is a way, Fang Yuan will use schemes to bring down a foe stronger than him. Because of that, many Venerables and other immortals see him as a threat to the human race and their control over the regions and wishes to eradicate him before he become a Venerable that could pose a danger to their influences. Furthermore it was show that Fang Yuan is fond of coming up with poems when inspiration strikes. (Information about Fang Yuans personality from here) Appearance Paragon Immortal Fetus Gu appearance Original appearance Background He used to be a Chinese scholar from Earth who was reborned in the Gu world. After experiencing 500 years of life there, he used the Spring autumn Cicada gu to return back into the past to seek a second chance. The following section contains latest spoiler from the raw. Proceed at your own risk. Abilities and powers Battle Strengh Fang Yuan has Rank 9 battle strength, which is curently only match by the 2 other Venerables alive. Rank 9 battle strength is not very defined, but we know that quasi-rank 9 Gu Immortals dont have much influence to the rank 9 level. As a Dao Lord currently, all of Fang Yuans progress in the refining dao is the progress of Heaven and Earth. Ultimate Moves *'Created' ** Ten Thousand Me (Human Dao Rank 7-8) ** Refining Oneself (Refining Dao Rank 8-9) *'Inherited' ** Unknown to Ghosts (Stealing Dao Rank 9) ** Heavenly Image (Space/Stealing Dao/Heavenly Dao? Rank 9) ** Qi Sea is Immeasurable (Qi Dao Rank 8) Dao Realms * Supreme Grandmaster ** Refining Dao * Quasi-supreme Grandmaster ** Time Dao ** Enslave Dao * Great Grandmaster ** Stealing Dao ** Transformation Dao ** Law Dao ** Qi Dao ** Flame Dao ** Wisdom Dao ** Water Dao ** Earth Dao ** Poison Dao * Grandmaster ** Heavenly Dao ** Blood Dao ** Strength Dao ** Star Dao ** Dark Dao ** Formation Dao ** Soul Dao ** Sword Dao ** Human Dao ** Wood Dao ** Gourmet Dao ** Void Dao ** Luck Dao ** Ice and Snow Dao, * Great Master ** Dream Dao ** Space Dao ** Metal Dao ** Wind Dao ** Cloud Dao ** Thunder Dao ** Information Dao ** Light Dao ** Sound Dao ** Flying Dao (Chapter 1025) * Common ** Bone Dao Trivia *It's implied that Fang Yuan could have had feelings for a merwoman called Xie Hanmo throughout the story. *Fang Yuan was a scholar in his first life on Earth. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gu Immortal Category:Venerable Category:Demon from Beyond The Heavens